Always Together
by RebelGirl013
Summary: Mire por ultima vez mi cuarto, antes de saltar por la ventana en la espalda de Edward. Desde ahora nada de lo que conocía iba a ser igual, mis padres, ahora muertos, era lo único que me mantenía en esa casa, un nuevo futuro se extendía para Emmett y yo.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Mire por ultima vez mi cuarto, antes de saltar por la ventana en la espalda de Edward. Desde ahora nada de lo que conocía iba a ser igual, mis padres, ahora muertos, era lo único que me mantenía en esa casa, un nuevo futuro se extendía para Emmett y yo, tal vez sufra en el camino y tal vez el dolor físico va a ser intenso según lo que Edward decía, pero me arriesgaría, a cambio obtenía mi inmortalidad.  
Una misión ,eso era lo que teníamos, y yo iba a hacer todo lo posible por cumplirla, eso esperaba…


	2. Familias Diferentes

_**Familias diferentes.**_

BELLA POV

Hola a todo mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, no me gusta mucho, pero mi mami dice que es precioso. Tengo 7 años y es tiempo de que vaya a segundo grado. Nos acabábamos de mudar a Forks, Washington, por el trabajo de mi papi.

Mi familia es como todas: normal, pero yo soy un poco torpe. Mi mami se llama René es muy linda, tiene ojos azules y es rubia, su piel es tan blanca como la mía y la de todas las personas que he visto aquí, aunque no es muy buena cocinera. Es decoradora de interiores y casi no la veo .Mi papa es Charlie Swan. Es un abogado y como tiene su oficina en Seattle nos mudamos aquí ya que mi madre no quería que viviéramos mas en la ciudad.

Vivo en una casa muy grande y ostentosa, mis padres tienen dinero, aparte de que nos dejaron una buena herencia por parte de mis abuelos, incluyendo esta casa, no se mucho sobre los negocios de ellos pero por todas las cosas que nos compran, puedo decir que vivo bien.

Solo tengo 1 hermano, Emmett, es un poco más grande que yo, es fastidioso y hace bromas muy pesadas, pero me defiende de los demás y siempre asusta a los niños que son más grandes que yo, por eso lo quiero y adoro tanto. Tiene dos años mas que yo y va en tercer grado, me cuida porque mis padres trabajan todo el día y mama se la pasa de viaje, lo quiero demasiado.

Acabamos de mudarnos de Phoenix hace unas semanas, según Emmett las vacaciones están a punto de terminar y este año yo voy a empezar mi segundo ciclo escolar en la primaria, estoy súper emocionada, aunque el uniforme no me gusta mucho. Emmett también me contó que iba a aprender más cosas, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabia si les gustaría a los niños de este pueblo.

EDWARD POV

Soy Edward Anthony Cullen y tengo 7 años. La próxima semana entrare a la escuela. Vivo con mis padres Carlisle Cullen es el jefe de los doctores en el hospital de Forks o algo así, es un gran ejemplo para mí y yo quisiera ser como él cuando sea grande. Su pelo es rubio y tiene los ojos dorados. Nos acabábamos de mudar al pueblo de Forks hace unos meses, veníamos desde Alaska. También tengo a mi mama Esme Cullen es muy amorosa y cariñosa, se preocupa todo el tiempo por nosotros y yo la quiero demasiado, ella tiene el cabello color caramelo y también ojos color dorado, ella siempre esta con nosotros, cuidándonos o enseñándonos cosas nuevas.

Por último, pero no menos importante esta mi hermana, Alice Cullen, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad aunque no somos hermanos de sangre, a los dos nos adoptaron casi al mismo tiempo. Casi no recuerda nada de su pasado antes de conocernos, tuvo un accidente y lo único que recuerda es que despertó en un hospital, donde la atendió mi papa y decidieron adoptarla al igual que a mí. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 4 años en un accidente de tráfico, entonces los Cullen me encontraron y adoptaron por que Esme no podía tener hijos.

También están los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper, van en 3 grado, los dos son rubios y tienen los ojos azules, ellos son hijos de una amiga de Carlisle, pero lamentablemente su madre está muy enferma y su padre falleció hace 1 año, según lo que ellos me dijeron cuando nos conocimos, entonces quedaron al cuidado de Carlisle y Esme pero siguen siendo Hale, Alice y yo los consideramos nuestros hermanos, pero a veces me da la ligera sospecha de que Alice siente algo mas por Jasper.

Lo que he notado de Esme y Carlisle, es que son muy fríos, su piel es mas pálida que la nuestra y en los tres años que tengo viviendo con ellos no se ve como si hayan envejecido mucho, a veces salen por unos días y nos dejan al cuidado de niñeras, regularmente es cuando sus ojos se ven más oscuros, como si cambiaran de color, es muy raro.

Siempre me ha gustado la música, mi sueño es convertirme en doctor o en algún músico profesional, lo que se presente primero. Estoy mejorando mucho con mis clases de música, ya aprendí a tocar el piano y estoy avanzando con la guitarra.

Bueno, esta es mi familia, nosotros somos "Los Cullen".


	3. Mi gran Dia

_**Mi gran día**_

BELLA POV

Ha llegado el día. Mi mami me dijo que no podría acompañarme por que tenía unos compromisos importantes antes de irse a nueva york. Mi papi dijo que nos llevaría para que no fuésemos solos y dejarnos a la entrada, estoy un poco triste porque mi mami y papi no podrán estar conmigo el primer día en esta nueva escuela, pero me consuela que al menos Emmett me acompañara, y el jamás me dejara sola.

Yo aun estaba emocionada y nerviosa, más nerviosa que emocionada, pero yo ya quiera llegar. Soñé que yo llegaba a la escuela y tenía muchos nuevos amigos y todos eran muy amables así que me quede dormida y no me di cuenta cuando sonó el despertador volvió a sonar vi el reloj ¡7:30!

Ya es tardísimo teníamos media hora para llegar fui al cuarto de Emmett.

-¿Emmett despierta que ya es tardísimo hoy es el primer día de clases!-pero el ni siquiera se movió.

-Emmett si no te levantas en este instante, sufrirás las consecuencias!-grite muy enojada pero solo se movió un poquito, así que yo muy enojada baje a la cocina y la puerta del refrigerador estaba un poco más alta que yo pero la pude alcanzar con dificultad. Me fui de nuevo al cuarto de Emmett y se los tire en la cabezota, se estremeció de frio pero abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio fue a mí y grito:

-¡Tu! Me las vas a pagar -y empezó a perseguirme por todo el cuarto.

-¡Ah!-grite yo y eche a correr por toda la habitación

-Te voy a atrapar -grito furioso Emmett, en eso entro mi papá

-Niños basta-grito papá.

-Está bien-dijimos al unisonó aguantando la risa .

-Váyanse a cambiar que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-Si-dije de repente con mucho ánimo.

-ok-dijo Emmett.

Estaba mas nerviosa y me termine de vestir en 5 minutos no nos quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar. Me vestí con los jeans más simples que encontré, todos los que tenia eran de diseñador al igual que toda mi ropa, una camiseta color azul de manga larga y mi sweater negro, mi peinado era una coleta alta simple, desde niña había aprendido a peinarme ya que mamá o estaba de viaje o estaba demasiado cansada.

Cuando baje Emmett estaba desayunando, dijo algo de que los grandes no pueden ir sin desayunar pero comía mucho yo no sé done le cavia tanto a ese chico.

-Emmett...-dijo papá con un pie en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! -grito Emmett

En el camino Emmett seguía con sus bromas que según él eran graciosas. Papá lo regaño 3 veces pero no parecía escuchar, yo iba estaba distraída pensando en cómo iba ser, si haría nuevos amigos, que tan grande seria la escuela, si les caería bien a los niños, cosas como esas. De pronto algo me sacó de mis pensamientos era un edificio grande, al menos para mí ya soy muy pequeña y mi padre anuncio que habíamos llegado:

-Llegamos, se cuidan nos vemos vendré a recogerlos-dijo mi papá

-Típico-dije algo triste pero más aburrida

-Vamos-trato de subirme el ánimo Emmett.

-Yo te llevo a tu clase, ya es tarde-en eso sonó la campana.

-Será mejor que busque mi salón si no a ti te pueden poner retardo-trate de convencerlo para que no se metiera en problemas.

-¿Segura?-me preguntó mi hermano.

Si-conteste-date prisa-le dije yo y en eso salí disparada hacia el salón.

Yo iba corriendo por que ya era demasiado tarde pero olvide que yo era demasiado torpe y en eso...


	4. Caida

_**Caída**_

Iba corriendo por que ya era demasiado tarde, pero olvide que yo era demasiado torpe y en eso... choque con algo o con alguien no lo sé pero solo vi mis libros y hojas volar para luego caer en el suelo, no supe que hacer y me limite a quedarme en el suelo aunque ya era tarde y luego vi a alguien levantarse era un niño de mi edad tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y me observaban ,también tenía una sonrisa con muy extraña, como torcida, cabello cobrizo, y extendía su mano hacia mí, yo la tome y me levantó.

-Hola-dijo con su voz aterciopelada-soy Edward Cullen y ¿tu quien eres?-me pregunto él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella por favor -le conteste

-Ok-me contesto el -y ¿en que salón tocaste? -me pregunto.-am 2 "A"-le dije yo

-Mira que coincidencia yo también, será mejor que nos vayamos a clases para que no nos regañen el primer día de clases - nos pusimos en marcha, pero cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro salón una señorita nos llamó-¡Que hacen ustedes fuera de clases!-nos gritó esa señora muy molesta.

-Es que se nos hizo tarde pero ya estábamos por llegar a nuestro salón no fue nuestra intención-dijo Edward porque yo me quede congelada cuando ella nos llamó.

-Pues será mejor que entren a clases que salón les tocó?-pregunto ella un poco mas calmada.

-1 "A"-respondimos los dos.

-Pues será mejor que entren-nos dijo señalando la puerta que era.

-Gracias-dije yo, y nos fuimos al salón.

Cuando entramos al salón era muy colorido y estaba todo muy bonito, pero la clase ya había empezado. Nos dijeron que lo dejaría pasar por ser el primer día de clases pero que no se volviera a repetir, asentimos y nos fuimos a sentar en los únicos bancos vacios, por suerte estaban juntos. La maestra dijo que cada quien debería presentarse, nadie parecía querer pasar, pero una niña levantó la mano, la profesora le indico que pasara, era bajita y muy delgada, sus facciones era muy finas, como las de un duende, piel era blanca y muy pálida, su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso, sus ojos azules brillaba de felicidad, se notaba que le agradaba estar aquí.

-¡Hola¡ mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo 7 años, recién nos acabamos de mudar de Alaska. Me gusta mucho la moda y salir de compras con mi mamá. A Edward y a mi nos adoptaron casi al mismo tiempo, por eso lo quiero tanto, es como mi hermano.- terminó con una sonrisa, pero creo que los demás no tomaron muy bien la noticia de que eran adoptados porque algunos la miraron mal, en especial una niña con cabello rubio rojizo y ojos celestes, y a Alice se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, se retiró a su asiento lentamente con la cabeza abajo, me moleste un poco con los niños, ellos no tenían ningún derecho de tratarla asi. Todos fueron pasando después de ella, uno por uno, hasta que solo quedamos Edward y yo, suspire y me levante de mi asiento.

-Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. Vivía en Phoenix, pero nos mudamos a Forks por el trabajo de mi Papi, me gusta leer y escuchar música de todo tipo, también toco el piano y la guitarra-cuando termine de presentarme estaba muy roja, odiaba tanta atención. El último fue Edward, también se veía un poco molesto, obviamente, habían hecho sentir mal a su hermana y cuando habló lo hizo arrastrando las palabras.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, me gusta tocar el piano y estoy mejorando con la guitarra, también me gusta leer y ver televisión.- su tono era normal, pero había algo que te hacia estremecer. Al igual que yo se dirigió hacia su asiento.

-Muy bien chicos, gracias por presentarse y bienvenidos sean todos a este nuevo curso. Mi nombre es Elizabeth y sere su maestra este año, espero que nos llevemos bien y estoy segura de que será un muy buen año para nosotros. Ahora abran su libro de ingles en la página…. – Me agradaba mucho la maestra Elizabeth, era muy bonita tenía unos ojos grises, cabello negro, piel blanca, sonrisa amable y facciones finas.

Al final sonó el timbre que indicaba ir al almuerzo, estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando Edward me llamó.

-Bella, si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo y mis hermanos- lo mire y ya no estaba enojado, tenia esa sonrisa torcida que me había gustado tanto cuando nos conocimos.

-Claro, me encantaría- conteste sin prestar mucha atención. Vi a Alice recargada en la puerta, sonando su pie insistentemente contra el suelo, estaba impaciente.

-Alice, le dije a Bella que se podía sentar con nosotros, ¿No te molesta?- preguntó Edward en cuanto cruzamos la puerta.

-¿Viste como me miraron esos niños Edward? ¡¿Viste?- parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado y seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-…pero como se atreven, yo solo quería ser amable y en especial esa niña, la rubia esa que se notaba a leguas que ni siquiera sabe vestir y…-Edward la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco, ella le miró.

- ¡Alice! cálmate, todo estará bien, esas niñas solo te tienen envidia, porque eres mas bonita y vistes mejor que ellas, ya veras que tendras muchas amigas mejores que ellas- no pudo continuar porque ella empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, Edward la abrazó y comenzó a consolarla.

-Es que porque Edward, yo solo trataba de ser amable y solo porque mencione que soy adoptada no me aceptan, siempre es asi en todos lados, cada que vamos a algún lugar nuevo es lo mismo, nunca nos aceptan jamás nos dan la oportunidad.- no podía seguir viendo y no hacer nada, por eso le hice señas a Edward para que la soltara y yo la tome de las manos.

-Alice, si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga, yo no te juzgare ni nada, te ofrzo mi amistad- ella asintió i me abrazó muy fuerte, corresponid a su abrazo y cuando nos separamos se limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo que quien sabe de dónde había sacado y nos dirigimos a la cafetería de la primara, ella con una sonrisa y yo feliz porque había hecho una nueva amiga.

Platicábamos sobre nuestras familias como si nada hubiera pasado, le conté como había conocido a Edward, nos miro a los dos y se rio, la miramos extrañados y dijo que se había acordado de un chiste, seguimos caminando y en eso recordé.

-Alice, ¿mi hermano puede sentarse con nosotros? –pregunté

-¿Tienes un hermano?-preguntó ella.

-Si-dije un poco nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Pero claro que si Bella, ¡claro que puede sentarse con nosotros¡.

-Ok -

Mientras entrabamos a la cafetería me encontré con Emmett quien venía con una niña muy bonita rubia y un niño, también rubio.

- ¡Bella Bonita! ¿Qué tal te fue?-me preguntó con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hola Emmett me fue muy bien -

-¿Y quiénes son tus amigos?-

-Oh, ellos son Alice y Edward Cullen -

-¡Hola!-dijo Alice-tus debes ser Emmett, Bella me dijo que tenía un hermano – Hola Jazz, Hola Rose, ¿Qué tal les fue?

-La verdad no nos fue muy bien, ya sabes lo de siempre, que no vivimos con nuestra mamá y que papá está muerto. El único que se nos acercó fue Emmett- dijo el niño rubio, Jazz.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Emmett, llenó de curiosidad.

-Sí, somos como hermanos, vivimos en la misma casa- respondió Edward. Si sabia que tenia mas hermanos pero no me imagine que Emmett los conocería.

Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada de el resto, era circular, yo me senté entre Alice y Edward, a lado de Edward se encontraba Rosalie y después estaba Emmett quien tenía a su lado derecho a Jasper.

Fuimos por el almuerzo y nos volvimos a sentar, hablamos de cosas son importancia y decidimos que podíamos ir a casa de los Cullen y pasar la tarde por ahí.

Cuando tocaron el timbre anunciando e fin del almuerzo volvimos a las clases y como Alice Edward y yo estábamos en la misma clase pues nos fuimos juntos y los demás también...

Hi, Girls!. Ya se que estuve desaparecida por mucho tiempo, pero es que me fui a visitar a mis parientes en Inglaterra, después me pase a Italia con mi abuela, para terminar en Estados Unidos, visite muchos estados, estuve en Arizona ( que no estoy de acuerdo con su estúpida ley), también estuve en Los Ángeles California, luego en Tennessee y fui a visitar Forks por un rato. De verdad discúlpenme, pero ahora les traigo historia nueva, se que les gusto mucho las historia "Biología", asi que decidí hacer un fic.

Pero voy a subir otro Lemon en cuanto lo termine.

Besos.

.Adios


	5. Resumen

_**Resumen.**_

En el salón de clases la pasamos muy bien la maestra era muy buena y nos enseño muchas cosas nuevas, nos puso a leer un cuento de hadas muy bonito. Edward es muy inteligente y como estaba sentado a mi lado se la pasaba mirándome y cada vez que volteaba me sonreía, después de que todos estuvimos un buen rato en la cafetería pudimos conocernos mejor.

Alice: Una niña con facciones pequeñas como las de un duende más pequeña que los demás de nuestra edad, pero con una increíble fuerza y era muy linda. La verdad con sus arranques de alegría en la cafetería que se emocionaba con simples cosas y por lo que me contó le encantaba la moda(o más bien la adoraba jajá) y que de grande quería ser una súper diseñadora ,muy hiperacitiva y siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. También dice que puede "ver el futuro" pero nadie le cree, quien sabe pero por sobre todas las cosas me cayó muy bien.

Rosalie: Ella a pesar de ser una niña muy bonita, tiene un increíble corazón si te conoce bien y te tiene la suficiente confianza, es una máscara dura escondiendo un increíble corazón la razón es que muchas de las niñas la juzgan sin conocerla y es muy inteligente y la verdad es que las demás niñas le tienen envidad a y también es súper ingeniosa.

Jasper: El es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, no lo pude conocer mucho ya que casi no participó en la conversación, puede parecer increíble pero tiene una gran influencia sobre los sentimientos de los demás. Edward se enojó con su hermana por lo que le hizo y Jaspe le habló un poco y este se calmo de inmediato, puede que sea pequeña pero no soy tonta y no se me pasó desapercibido la forma en que veía a Alice ,como si fuera la única persona en el planeta, es una gran persona.

Edward: Con el tuve la mayor posibilidad de hablar me sorprendió la cantidad de cosas que sabía, es muy maduro para su edad , como yo le gusta leer, escuchar música clásica y muchas otras cosas , Es muy protector con su hermana y conmigo y eso que no tenemos más que un día de conocernos .También es muy caballeroso , lindo y tierno .  
Siempre parece saber lo que va a decir la gente, es como si leyera su mente, dice que yo le sorprendo mucho porque soy muy compleja para él.

Y bueno creo que no tengo que decirles como es mi hermano la verdad es simple:  
Molesto, bromista, un gran hermano, parece un oso y creo que no puede vivir sin burlarse de alguien es especial yo, durante más de 24 hrs.

Esos son mis nuevos amigos y espero poder contarles todas las aventuras que nos esperan...pronto tal vez la vida nos de una "sorpresa"...,

Eso resume + ó - mi primer día de clases. Emmett y yo quedamos en ir a casa de Alice este fin de semana para que todos jugáramos. Dijo que su papá estaría trabajando en el hospital y su mamá estaría en la casa y que no tendría ningún inconveniente. 

Después iríamos con Alice , Rosalie y su mama de compras mientras los chicos se quedaban en casa a jugar videojuegos, que no era necesario que llevara dinero pues ella compraría todo lo que "necesitará" y después de una discusión sobre si y no, ella me convenció usando la excusa de "será un regalo de una amiga a una amiga" y viendo que ya no tenía más que argumentar pues le dije que si y se puso a dar saltitos. Edward solo me miraba entre asustado y divertido, lo mire confundida. También nos dijo que después de las compras haríamos una pijamada.

Así que ahora solo faltaría pedirles permiso a mis papás que difícil , con sus trabajos casi nunca los veo pero ahora que recuerdo mamá hoy iba a estar en casa, todo eso lo pensé mientras llegaban a buscarnos. 

Mamá llegó a recogernos yo iba planeando mis palabras para convérsela, pues si convencía a Mamá, Papá no tendría ningún inconveniente. 

Llegamos a casa y comimos, debo decir que mamá no era una gran cocinera por eso pidió comida italiana, mi favorita.

Después de la comida me prepare para hablar. 

-Mamá, me preguntaba si nos dejarías ir a casa de unos amigos, creo que los debes conocer también viven aquí en Forks, primero iremos a jugar, después iremos de compras con Alice para terminar con una pijamada-Mamá parecía estarse pensando con cuidado las palabras yo pedía al cielo que nos dieran el permiso, al parecer Emmett estaba igual, hasta que mamá hablo. 

-¿Cual Alice? -preguntó mamá. 

-Alice, Alice Cullen-dije yo con vos temblorosa. 

-¿Dijiste Cullen? -preguntó mama. 

-Si- conteste 

-A pero si yo conozco a su madre, la ayude a decorar su casa hace unos meses, también se acabad de mudar. ¡Claro que pueden ir!, ellos se me hacen buenas personas- terminó mi madre con una gran sonrisa. 

-¡Gracias! -dijimos Emmett y yo mientras corríamos a abrazarla. 

-¿Pero bueno voy a dejarlos a la casa o qué? -dijo mamá 

-No, dijo Alice que su mamá nos recogería después de la escuela que nos teníamos que

Llevar un cambio de ropa y todas las cosas que necesitáramos-dije yo cuando me separe de ella. 

-Bien entonces tienen que pensar bien en que se llevaran- 

-Sí-grito Emmett, yo solo reí por que se le veía muy entusiasmado porque vería a Jasper y Rosalie, bueno yo creo que mas por Rosalie.


End file.
